Returning the Favor
by norrrth
Summary: Julia/Barnabas Based on Tim Burton's Dark Shadows What happens when Barnabas visits Julia and happens to make an offer she can't refuse...


_**AN:** So after seeing Dark Shadows a few times I just had to write something Julia/Barnabas related, bear in mind I haven't written anything for well over a year, let alone published stuff on here soo yeah..._

* * *

Julia lay propped up on the thinly padded bed in the corner of her office, ankles crossed and the blood in the IV bag suspended above her slowly emptying. Then she heard it, the telltale creak of the loose floorboard in the hallway along outside of her office, '_shit' _she thought, someone was coming and judging by the late hour it was probably Barnabas, and for once she was thankful for the faulty floorboards for giving away his usually silent footsteps. Panicking, she immediately flung herself to her feet, the magazine she'd been reading sliding from her lap. She ripped the IV needles from her arms roughly with a hiss of pain and pulled down the sleeves of her lab coat – desperate to look like she'd just been busy with the transfusion machine before-

"Dr Hoffman." Barnabas' voice stopped her as she attempted to at least appear busy fiddling with dials on the machine. She turned around slowly to meet his unwavering gaze as he stood centered in the doorway. Smoothing her hair she spoke, "Uh, good evening Barnabas, what can I do for you?" He took a few steps towards her as he spoke, "I don't know if you recall but you did in fact request my presence tonight to continue my treatment."

Julia relaxed a bit, knowing that was the only reason he'd come but irritated because she had made it quite clear that Wednesday nights were her self-proclaimed nights off since she worked with David for most of the day, "No, sorry Barnabas I'm sure I didn't – I've told you I don't do Wednesday nights…" but she figured she wouldn't mind staying up for a few more hours if it meant receiving more blood from him and just being in his peculiar presence alone "…But you're here now anyway I guess and it'll only take a minute to set up, have a seat." Barnabas nodded and paced over to the bed,

"My deepest apologies, doctor, I must've forgotten. But I thank you sincerely for agreeing to do it now." He said as he took off his coat and positioned himself on the edge of the bed presenting her with his bare chalky forearms.

"Oh, it's no problem – quite the opposite actually. You know you are by far the most interesting patient I've ever had the pleasure of working with."She stated as she gripped his wrist, the muscles momentarily tensing when she slid the needles into his arms and she spun around to the transfusion machine, switching it on and watching greedily as his blood slowly traveled up the tube to pool in the glass tank.

"I had a rather uninspiring conversation with young Carolyn last week…" He started suddenly after a lengthy silence.

"Well the fact that you actually got her to speak is an achievement in itself, Barnabas"she replied frankly as she dropped down in the ancient armchair between the machine and the bed, frowning as she realized the glass beside her she'd reached for was empty.

"I went to her in search of advice regarding the customs of courtship you people use,"

Julia was interested now. Watching him attempt to adapt to society was intensely interesting and very endearing,

"Ha! Oh I can only imagine what she must've said to that." She said, leaning forward.

"Ah, well I can assure you that she did not provide much help – although it did result in a fine meal" he mused, mostly to himself. Julia rolled her eyes,

"Barnabas, if you're gonna eat people you've gotta make sure they're not from Collinsport, the last thing we need is the locals getting suspicious."

"Not exactly my point, doctor. I was actually wondering if you may oblige to share some of your no doubt more thorough knowledge on the topic, being a doctor of the mind I can imagine you would have an impeccable understanding,"

She propped her head in her hand and couldn't resist replying,

"Oh you know_ I_ do…"

She took an obvious glance at his crotch, which was more or less eye level with her in the chair and him on the bed. She was glad she was already a little intoxicated or she would've cringed at the memory of what happened last time he was in her office alone. Not that she regretted her rather brazen actions, nor did Barnabas apparently because he seemed perfectly at ease when he noticed her eyes rake his lower body.

"Not exactly the type of advice I was eluding to, madam… although, now I feel it only polite to, uh, thank you." Julia had been busy pouring herself a drink from a small flask of vodka she had plucked from the spindly side table beside her

"Thank me for what now, Barnabas?" she inquired as she sunk back into the armchair with her new drink.

"For demonstrating the meaning of this doctor-patient confidentiality of course, it was definitely most unexpected but rather pleasurable nonetheless." He replied.

Julia was surprised that he was the one to bring it up – neither of them had mentioned it since it happened last week."I don't mean to be rude, but I think I deserve a hell of a lot more than a simple 'thank you' for ingesting a 200 year old vampire's load." She drawled, ending with a short laugh. Barnabas was shocked by her lewdness and figured the almost emptied glass held loosely in her hand was to blame.

Though he had to admit, he was now interested in the little game she appeared to be starting and toying with this strange yet ravishing woman had quickly become one of his favorite activities since arriving at Collinwood.

"Well then, my good lady, what do you propose I do? As I've stated I have little knowledge on customs of this age…" he had slid off of the bed now and had taken a few steps to stand in front of her, his dark silhouette highlighted by the lamp hanging behind him and casting a sharp shadow over the now acutely intrigued Julia, "So I can only assume" he continued, pulling out the IV needles, "that the only acceptable thing to do would be to… return the favor?"

* * *

She gaped at him. Even though it was more of a question than a statement she could scarcely believe the usually infuriatingly proper Barnabas had offered to do _that_ – but this is what she wanted wasn't it? Fascinating was truly the word to describe him, he was the perfect specimen and she had to admit his vastly outdated manner was more than charming, he had been the first man in some time to admit to finding her attractive and now she felt she could never tire of receiving such compliment, especially from the spectral vampire still looming over her.

She inhaled sharply when she remembered and realized just what he was offering her, and how could she refuse now? Just being in his presence, knowing his secret and hearing his voice as he addressed her was enough to render her extremely aroused. "Well, Barnabas, I guess that would be the proper thing to do in this, ugh age or… century?" she stated matter-of-factly, putting her glass down on the side table, trying to suss out if he really meant literally returning the favor like she hoped. "Now when you say 'return the favor' do you mean to te-"

but she was cut short as the bare arms that had been resting so stoically by his sides shot out and encircled her waist, raising her from the chair as if she was a doll and placing her on the center of hard bed before swiftly pacing around to the end and gripping her ankles before pulling her down so her legs dangled over the edge and brought his hands up to pin her hips to the bed, all in a matter of seconds.

'_Oh god,'_ she thought as her stomach lurched_, 'he's really going to do it!'_ Propped up on her elbows, she raised a finger, her hand both unsteady from her anticipation and intoxicated state and warned in a low breathy voice, "You better not accidentally bite me, mister. Especially not there."

"There is no need to fear Madam, it may have been 200 years but one does not forget how to pleasure a woman that easily. But I must admit, I could do with some thorough practice" The impossibly smooth way he connected those syllables resonated in her mind and causing her breath to become shallow.

Then his hands were at the end of her black skirt, pushing the hem up her legs to reveal the pale skin of her thighs to which Julia noted looked much darker in contrast to his alabaster hands, the unnatural coolness of his touch intensifying the shivers she was getting. She was jolted out of her wonder with a gasp when she felt a pointed fingernail suddenly prod at the top of her underwear and she noted that her skirt was now bunched up around her waist. Barnabas let out a low shaky groan as he slid his hands down her thighs, marveling at the heat of her flesh – he swore he could almost feel the blood rushing beneath his touch.

Julia was visibly shaking now, both from the cold air on her bare skin and the unbearable anticipation he was creating which tripled as his hands came to rest on her underwear yet again and a long thumb slid down to press on her, eliciting a gasp from her mouth followed by a husky"Oh god, get on with it." He suddenly locked eyes wither her as his fingers hooked the top of her underwear and began to pull, his sharp nails scratching down her hips, then her legs. As he brought his hands back up around the insides of her thighs he smoothly pushed them apart until her knees were either side of the bed, only then did he break his gaze to look down – the muscles in his stomach immediately contracting.

It was so ridiculously indecent of him to be enjoying this but he couldn't stop if he wanted to and now being presented with physical proof of her state of arousal stopping was simply out of the question. He used one hand to push her legs wider as he leaned down, his other hand sliding down from her hip and slowly ran a finger along her slit with painful gentleness, a look of deep concentration on his face. Julia let out a half growl as she raised her hips to try and meet his touch. His fingers came to rest lightly on her clit and he decided to give her what she clearly wanted and began to rub, now pressing more forcefully. Her mouth hung partly open with a silent moan as he pressed harder, the tip of his thumb grazing her opening.

"Fuck… Barnabas!" she groaned – it had been quite some time since any man had touched her like this, let alone payed such close attention to their actions. Barnabas still wore the same serious face but had to smirk at her words and the occasional sharp breaths she made.

She was so sensitive to his touch, the way his cool fingers were sliding over her slick clit and she could already feel her pleasure building and it was getting harder to restrain her moans, until his fingers left her.

"Wha-" she started but was immediately silenced as he slowly inserted one of his slender, impossibly long fingers all the way into her. Barnabas was transfixed by the heat of this woman, he needed more of it. Being sure to keep his finger still – he pushed a second into her, resulting in a higher choked moan from the doctor. Only then did he begin to move his hand, he spread his two fingers apart feeling her warm wetness seep between them before curling them up to rub against the inside of her and she gritted her teeth – the unfamiliar sensation a little uncomfortable at first but insanely pleasurable at the same time though his sharp nails were occasionally scraping against her.

He withdrew his fingers a little, admiring hungrily at just how wet he had made her in a matter of minutes before adding a third finger and swiftly sliding them back into her, her hips bucked and the muscles of her thigh tensed underneath his spare hand. He began to thrust his fingers steadily into her and she gasped as she tossed her head to the side, grasping at the sides of the bed – Barnabas was rather proud that after all this time he still knew how to do this. But now it was his turn to be fascinated and he withdrew his hand once more, he didn't want to let her come yet. This resulted in an annoyed huff from Julia who had been lost in the feeling of those long bony fingers that had been pushing so deliciously deep inside her, amazed at the burning, almost painful pleasure such cold hands could create.

Barnabas straightened his back and brought his hand up to study the doctors slick arousal that coated them, Julia shakily raised herself up on her elbows to watch him, her legs still shamelessly spread wide and she watched through half closed eyes as he brought his hand right up to his face and started to lick it clean, his eyes widened considerably as soon as he tasted her – it was almost as good as blood and he thirsted for more of it. He thirsted for her. Julia almost laughed when she saw how much he was enjoying the taste of her and figured his hunger for human bodily fluids wasn't strictly exclusive to blood.

Then he was on her again, half lying on the bed as he lowered his head, refusing to break eye contact with her just as she did to him last week. Julia fell back flat again, chest heaving. She could still barely get her head around the fact that it was Barnabas Collins doing this to her. He ran his cheek along the inside of her thigh. She threw her head back, the suspense was unbearable – he was so close until suddenly his mouth was on her. His cool lips resting just above her aching clit and she heard him inhale deeply and release the breath with a low growl.

He gripped her hips again and lowering his head further, he opened his mouth and trailed his tongue around her opening – the hot wetness and the feel of flesh eerily similar to when he fed, and almost as satisfying. This was by far the most pleasurable torture Julia had ever experienced – the knowledge that he could very well lose control and drink her blood at any moment only increasing her excitement. Her back automatically arched when his tongue slipped inside her and she heard Barnabas groan, obviously enjoying himself almost as much as she was.

Barnabas forced his tongue up inside her as far as possible, needing to taste as much of her as he could. And it was lucky for him because Julia didn't think she'd ever been this wet before in her life, her arousal was practically dripping from her and smearing all over the bed's now slippery vinyl padding as her hips undulated beneath his mouth, which Barnabas quickly noticed and withdrew himself to lap it up before sweeping his tongue up over her opening to press on her swollen clit, Julia's eyes fluttering closed. His lips closed around it and sucked gently, savoring the purring sounds the doctor was making.

'Barna- Barnabas, harder!" she pleaded to which he was glad to oblige. And he nipped her, pulling at her clit, feeling it throb between his teeth and having to resist the urge to bite down. He resumed sucking harder, his tongue wrapping around her clitoris and his teeth constantly grazing against it. He needed to make her come and he knew she would soon – her chest was heaving and she was shaking almost uncontrollably. He brought his still wet hand down and shoved four fingers into her without any warning and Julia near screamed, her voice hoarse with pleasure, and her juices flowing freely onto his palm as he thrust his fingers into her. Never breaking pace as his mouth still worked her clit.

Julia had never experienced anything like this, she didn't even expect Barnabas to do this to her even when he offered to. The pleasure was almost blinding and she couldn't care less when she felt his nails dig into her flesh rather painfully as his hand relentlessly shoved into her.

Suddenly, Julia screamed and Barnabas felt her inner muscles spasm and contract tightly around his fingers and he kept going, tongue still rubbing madly on her clit and fingers buried deep inside her, drawing her orgasm out until she was just whimpering, her back flat on the bed. Only then did he remove his fingers and mouth, sliding on the bed to sit as he began licking her arousal off of his hand once more.

It took Julia a moment to collect herself before she pulled herself up to sit next to Barnabas, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed and watched him as he hungrily cleaned his hands, her breathing still heavy and she noted with a shaky sigh when she saw not only her own come but also her blood on his hands and embedded around his nails. Barnabas glanced at her and saw where her eyes were and he felt a little guilty for making her bleed. "My apologies madam, perhaps I was a little overenthusiastic…?" he stated solemnly. Julia had to laugh a little at this "Oh god, Barnabas, do I look like I'd care? That was amazing"

"Well I do hope it was a sufficient thank-you, though I must admit I think I may have enjoyed myself as much as you did." He replied with a hint of a wry smile.

"Whatever you say… Oh shit, it's almost dinner time! We'll have to finish the transfusion another time, kay? They'll have my head if I'm late to dinner again…"

"Anything you say, madam." Barnabas replied as he got to his feet and held out a hand to help Julia up, usually she would refuse such typically polite gestures like this but hell, she could use the help as she found her legs were still a little shaky when she stood up.

She walked him over to the door, and he turned around to regard her, "Tell you what Barnabas, come back tomorrow and we can continue your treatment?"

After a lingering look he gave her a half nod and a small wry smile, "Very well, same time tomorrow, I look forward to it."


End file.
